User blog:FullmetalRockin/Pixel's PnF Fanart
This is where I put my Phineas and Ferb related fanart! Isabella and Candace anime style.png|Isabella and Candace, two of my favorite girl characters in the show! :D Pseudo-Anime style for fun Phineas and Ferb practice 1.png|Just some practice on Phin, and starting to draw Ferb for the first time. But my friend from my class did his body xD Though I did everything else, and the two Phineas drawings on the top. Also, I appreciate critiques! Jessie GA.png|I wanted to draw Jessie. :) Hope I didn't get anything wrong on her! Phin and Izzie.png|Now, this here, is one of my favorites. :) I was thinking of the Anti-Gravity Fun Launcher. And also, I was listening to "Already Over" by Red, and this popped up, though the song doesn't match the drawing. Has more symbolic meaning than it seems. Also, you can consider this a Phinbella pic or not, doesn't matter. Stacy and Vanessa.png|Ignore the messiness. D: Anyway, I said I'd draw Stacy and Vanessa in Pseudo-Anime style, and I did! But the color of Stacy's shirt is all wrong! >.< Omg. But Vanessa was fun to draw! PhineasandFerb2.png|Finally finished!!! I drew this at school today, and colored it on Photoshop. I actually LIKE the way I drew Ferb. He's one of my favorite characters to draw now. :) Phin was a bit difficult, but I managed! Listened to various Linkin Park songs while drawing this. CoreQ colored Ferb. I did everything else. Juliana.png|I hope I got her design right!!! ^^" She was fun to draw! Hope ya like it (and hope it was worth the wait haha) Juliette.png|Juliette for RBH! I love her design, and her hair was fun to do. :3 Liz.png|Liz for TD in anime style! I left her skin white cuz I didn't want to mess it up. D: And I couldn't see the design on her skirt very well, but I did my best. ^^" Phineas and Ferb in Anime.png|The colors look wrong, haha. I loved drawing Ferb the best. Mara in Kimba Costume.png|OMG! I hope it's what you expected, if not, I'm sorry! Done on Photoshop. For Goth WereFerb RQ copia.png|Since I felt bad for not finishing your requests, I decided I'd give you guys a sneak peek. Just a sketch for now Fossy, but I'll get it done. Hopefully I drew him right.. WOLF ANATOMY WHY ARE YOU SO HARD. RQ.jpg|I totally forgot to crop this in Photoshop, but eh. Here's a sneak peek at Perseus, and Isabel. Might redraw Perseus. :/ IGNORE MEH UGLY SKETCHING. D: CE- Halloween PnF.png|For da contest! Try to guess who is who and what they are dressed up as!! xD Sorry for bad quality, scanner killed it. D: And Q lost her peach crayon, and I don't have a peach colored pencil, so I wasn't able to color the skin. :( And I messed up big time on the grey...xD Uhm, enjoy? I am going to color this on Photoshop. But I know for a fact that I probably won't have it done when Halloween arrives. xD Together.png|I love the way 2D Phineas came out. Their poses, to me, tell you what I think how their personalities are like. Try and guess what I think their personalities are like. : D Took forever. Enjoy!! Q colored 2D Ferb. XD I did everything else. Ethan colors.png|Just Ethan's colors. :D Orchid AT.png|At trade with Ferbluver. :D I hope I got Orchid right and her colors!! Sorry it's not epic or anything, but I couldn't think of anything...D: Anyway, I hope ya like it!! Michelle.png|A raccoon agent OC of mine. xP Michelle or Agent M! XD Yes, she usually has that expression...haha. Drew this...uh...a long time ago...why am I barely uploading? Hold My Hand.png|'35. Hold My Hand' FINALLY. AFTER DAYS OF CONSTANTLY BEING INTERRUPTED. :D Really slight Phinerb. x3 Q colored Ferb, and I did everythingggg else. :D Oh and this is also for the 100 theme challenge... #35. Hold My Hand (re-posted because Q wanted to fix Ferb's colors) Ana Fletcher.png|EXCUSE MY QUALITY. -_< My scanner isn't working right, and I just had to press Print Screen and edit on Photoshop (cropping, resolution) Anyway, a Ferbella kid, I named her Ana cuz I love Ana from Earthbound Zero xD Yeah, I suck at designing...and her eyes looked crossed. D: Ah well. No flamming please? Also, I know the errors, so please don't point anything out wrong, I know. >.< Drew this quickly. Ana (with shading!).png|I doodled this two days ago, and decided to shade, since it's been awhile sine I've shaded like this. XP Just Ana again. I see mistakes. :T Balloon.jpg|And I totally messed up on the colors of her bows...Darn. Not so proud of this, could have been better. And I think I saved this as a JPG. and I don't like JPG. Oh well. Here.png|Phineas is giving Ana a balloon which he made unpoppable, and the reason why she's wearing different clothes is because she's younger in this pic. I find something about Phineas' pose annoying, but eh. Not my best work. Oh, and to me, the adult version of Phineas looks the same as when he is younger, but I figured he'd ditch his shorts and go for jeans. I don't like seeing adult versions look too different. Also, anyone can color this. Sorry for long explanation. Questioning 16.jpg|'16. Questioning' Silly Phineas, Isabella was expecting you to catch her, not Ferb! A one-sided Ferbella drawing, because Isabella doesn't like Ferb that way--yet. Inspired by Congratulations, I Hate You by Alesana. Also...I drew Isabella too short. And my scanner cut off a part of Phineas and a little of Perry. Ana Digital.png|Just thought I'd draw Ana digitally, since I haven't. This was rushed, so ignore the mistakes. Red the Red Panda.png|It's Red! The red panda! This drawing is pretty old, and I got around to coloring it. :D Random Sketches.png|Random sketches. Feeling.png|Broke through my art block yesterday. Teen Ana.png|Ana when she's a teenager. Will color sometime. Teen Isabella, Ferb, and Phineas.png|Isabella, Ferb, and Phineas as teenagers. I tried to put them in the more latest trends. I mean, I doubt Isabella would continue to wear loads of pink when she's a teen. I know most girls wouldn't nowadays. So yeah. OH! Q helped me design Phineas' clothes. :D 93.png|'93. Give Up' Let's just say he's given up. Guess on how the title relates to the drawing! Q helped me a lot on this. Especially the coloring, and she took over at one point. *pats head* Did this on livestream yesterday. Impossible.jpg|2D Ana. But she's impossible, since the Resistance is no longer around in her time. Doof's gone, and probably too old to do anything. ^^ RQ 2D Ferbella.png|Requested by someone on dA. 2D Ferbella. :D He's playing his guitar for Isabella. Jessie Colored.png|Colored this for Fossy. :) Hope ya like it! Family1.png|'46.Family' I just wanted to draw Ana with her parents. ^^ Basically, they're taking a picture together, and since Ana's camera shy, she tells Ferb that she doesn't wanna take a picture. He started comforting her, and Isabella smiled cuz she thinks it's funny/cute. And so Ferb looks up at her. :D OH! I don't think I told you guys, but I now share Ana with someone on deviantART. ^^ meh.jpg|The one on the left is in my style, and the one on the right is PnF style. I drew myself. xP Onward1.png|Drawn to the song "Flights" by Falling up. xP I can imagine Ferb saying "Onward!" 20120302_230554.jpeg|The boy is Ana's younger brother. ZahZah(co-owner) and I named him Michael. xD He isnt shy like Ana. RQ for Lonely.png|Requested by someone on dA. XP Just some Ferbella family-ness. Color for ZahZah.png|First things first, I didn't draw this, ZahZah-Chan on dA did! She asked me to color it so I did. :D Group Hug.png|Will edit tomorrow. Wait.png Nil.png|Just wanted to draw Q's supposed "Dark Phineas". Try it if you dare 001 reflect 2.png|Dancing~ 20120404_215658-1-1.jpeg|*mumbles* Finally, phone decided to cooperate... Anyway, here ya go Izz! Sorry I took long. Ana Q's style.png|Q drew this on my sketchpage from yesterday's stream, and I decided to color it. tailing_by_pastelwing-d4x0lcg.png|Isabella seems to like following Phineas. Not Phinbella. PnFPixelart.png|Started in school, finished yesterday. Drawn on MSPaint and mouse. Not very good, but oh well. 20120511_222930.jpeg|Doodled this a few days ago. . . Just experimenting with styles. So have a non-PnF style Isabella. family thing.png|Something I sketched out real fast.... My anatomy's gotten worse. ;_; ana and isabella request transparent colored.png|Request that Maddy drew for me. I colored it. ^_^ Bessie Contest 1.png|Bessie pic for Fossy's contest. PnF Scared.png|They look scared. Yup. 001 (6).png|Just some stuff I sketched. Was trying new style for PnF :P Also, that Ferbella drawing in the corner. :D Hey.png|Ferb's leaning on Isabella, and she's not very amused. :D Why're my Ferbella drawings weird Redesign of Teen Isabella.png|I decided to make a new design for teen Isabella. I think I like this one better than the one I designed months ago. PnF sketches.png|Just some PnF sketches I did. Trying to get the hang of drawing these three again. Ferbella kids stuff.png|Possible redesigns for Ana and Michael, and I got the colors for the twins (I never posted the sketch I did some time ago of Ana and Michael's twin siblings here). I only have a name for the twin with glasses (named her Mindy), but the other one I can't think of a name. And the ages... Ana's 12, Michael's 9, and the twins are 7. LADIESSSS.png|Ana's being weird today. ADULT ISABELLA.png|Yes, an adult Isabella. Ignore my messy, and somewhat lazy coloring, shading, and lineart. cain for nan.png|Sketched this for Nan. It's Cain, duh! Adult Ferb.png|Adult Ferb. I like his goatee. IMG_20121112_214441.jpg|Because I am still without internet, here: have a not so good phone pic of my version of a grown up Isabella. I decided she'd have wavy hair. Also, I drew this in pen... and this is way above my skill level. So ignore the badly drawnbeginning of Ana, who I tried using the same style on, but of course, my style is never consistent! candace and phineas.png|just a quick sketchy of candace and phineas. Boy i haven't drawn them in a while pnf.png|ok so it's just a sketch but whatever here. i was just doing face structures but these suck Unrelated Art: Pit 001.png|Pit from Kid Icarus: Uprising... XP Ri.png|After abandoning my old IZ characters, and after not drawing anything IZ in almost a year, I drew a new OC I named Ri. edward_elric_by_pastelwing-d4w2qh4-1.png|Just posting this real quick. Edward Elric from FMA. In my style. . . Ignore if ya want, not PnF. 20120510_220141.jpg|After having a discussion with my mom about the career I want, she said I should draw things I hate (long story). So I drew me and Q as ponies. . . This is only the test sketch, I'm redrawing it and coloring it. And about what Q is saying. . .I censored it. :P 20120511_220733.jpg|Colored version of pic before. Tweaked some things. Pine Twins.png|This is one of the three GF drawings I did today, and completed. If ya wanna see the others, just ask and I'll link it to you or you can look on my dA. 001 (7).png|Sorry! Not PnF again. (I should really be working on those overdue sketchrequests) 001 (9).png|This is just a sketch, I'll color it later. But I won't upload it here, I'll upload it on dA and Tumblr, so if ya wanna see the finished result, just ask. Anyway, I just drew Q and myself as Dipper and Mabel, since y'know, we're twins. Q is a lot like Dipper, and I'm a bit like Mabel at times, especially when I'm fangirling over something or being obnoxious to Q. (if you recognize the symbol on the sweater, good for you!) Story behind this is that I guess Q mentioned alchemical symbols that were in Book 3, and I probably squealed over the mention of alchemy cuz, well, alchemy. It would remind me of my favorite thing in the world :D *coughit'sananimebtwcough* Sorryforthelongtextmybad Sketch Requests: Jessie and Perry RQ.png|Jessie playing with Perry, requested by Fossy. Stacy RQ.png|Stacy, requested by StacyFan Cassidy and Jules RQ.png|Cassidy annoying Jules in some way. Requested by IzzyFan Ninten and Link RQ 1.png|Ninten with Link (from A Link to the Past). Requested by Q. Category:Blog posts